Dmitri
Dmitri is a vampire turned before the Rising. He is now the patient and calculating leader of the vampires. He portrayed by Paul Johansson. He said that he lived for 300 years along with his sister. "To truly build and maintain an empire, one must eliminate all threats to power. For Dmitri, one of the most powerful vampires in the post-rising world, that threat is Vanessa Helsing. As she could end vampire dominance, she must be stopped at any cost." Biography There's currently very little detailed information of Dmitri's past, regarding to his life prior to The Rising. He and his sister, Anastasia have been vampires for 300 years, some time after becoming a vampire, he turned Julius. Within those three centuries, he's become very familiar with the Van Helsings, a royal bloodline of vampire hunters, he grew to respect at least one of them, however, they were destined to always be enemies. Season One Dmitri awaits the arrival of one of his men that is suppose to be making a delivery. Once this vampire arrives, Dmitri almost immediately notices something is off, he soon realized that his man his been turned back into a human. He demands to know where the blood came from, after receiving the information needed, Dmitri sends the guy away, but not before scary him so drastically that he urinated his pants. Continue Reading Here.... Dmitri is interrupted by one of the doctors as he feeds from his sister, he learns that "the girl" does in fact exists and that there are rumors of her turning vampires into humans, and that Julius even has her in his possession. Continue Reading Here.... Dmitri sits across a table from Dr. Sholomenko, instructing him to lift the lid off of a silver platter, underneath there is food, as the man eats, Dmitri wonders what he and Rebecca have been up to in the lab. The doctor claims he's been experimenting on children, perhaps he could finally find the solution to their problem, Dmitri asks about Rebecca's human companion, a girl named Sheema, who she apparently treats like some kind of pet, Dmitri is aware that Rebecca killed a group of human traitors in order to rescue Sheema, he then begins to question if the doctor is a loyal human. An unnamed vampire enters the room, they talk about Vanessa, the girl with the cure of blood, the vampire explains that she escaped due to Julius' lack of competence, he then informs Dmitri that Julius want's to defy him. Julius claims that Dmitri is weak, he laughs, then crushing the vampires skull, but not without first claiming that he'll confront Julius himself. Continue Reading Here.... Dmitri sits across from Rebecca inside the compound as the sun pierces through the curtain, burning his hand, Rebecca promises him that they will be daywalkers soon enough, once they capture The Woman, vampire blood, mixed with her blood is the key. Dmitri says that she has promised him this for years not, yet no results, he wonders if she makes these promises with the knowledge hat they are false, maybe she's buying more time, Rebecca begs him to maintain his faith in her. He wants to know how these promises will become reality, she says she will. He shuts her down when she request to take a legion of vampires out to hunt for Vanessa as he doesn't fully trust her. Continue Reading Here... Dmitri requests Julius' presence as he has grown tired of the failure, in front of him, Julius kneels, Dmitri reminds Julius that he created him but he's done nothing since that creation. The two go back and forth until Julius stands to his feet, Dmitri wonders what he plans on doing, killing him and possibly replacing him, he laughs in Julius' face, saying if he wants power come and take it. Julius does so, but he ultimately fails as he is no match. That night, with the help of Mohamad, he manages to trap Vanessa at the camp. Dmitri says it's nothing she can do and nowhere she can run, she'll make a beautiful prize, Vanessa launches at Dmitri but he is far stronger, catching her in mid-air, then saying you look just like your mother. Continue Reading Here.... With Vanessa captured, Dmitri finally gets a chance to explain his side to her. This is the beginning, he says, it will be life changing for the vampires, as well as herself. Vanessa that she will change the world but she won't save it or break mankind free from their slavery, Vanessa's blood will make things better for the vampires, such as bestowing the ability of daywalking upon them and a number of other possibilities. Dmitri explains that she's special due to her lineage, according to him, she comes a royal bloodline of vampire hunters, known as the Van Helsings, he knew her mother and great-great-great grandfather. Continue Reading Here.... Personality Dmitri is wise and calculated, he likes to plan ahead and often takes into consideration the future of his kind. He is a terrifying individual, one of the oldest and most powerful vampires. Typically, he uses this status to his advantage, as many would, he's feared by his followers, even frightening one of his former minions, Bob so badly that he urinated on himself without Dmitri's need to inflict any kind of actual physical damage. Abilities He is an ancient vampire, one of the oldest, what comes with this is currently unknown, however, with him being a vampire, he would have all the common abilities found with that species, consisting of advanced strength, speed, longevity, etc. He appears to be far stronger than most vampires, even taking down Julius with one hand and pinning him to the wall, suggesting that his strength is unmatched. Appearances Gallery Van_Helsing-Gallery-107Recap-01.jpg Van_Helsing-Gallery-107Recap-02.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Vampires Category:Recurring Characters